Un día contigo
by Megumi Sagara
Summary: YuzurihaKusanagi fanfic. Creo que el título lo dice todo. Yuzuriha pasa un día de invierno con Kusanagi... Decir más sería contar la historia...


NOTAS:  
  
Lo primero, quisiera agradecer a Kali, Priss, Cati y Xkari18 por los comentarios sobre "Destino", mi fanfic de Sorata y Arashi. Ahora mismo, estoy revisándolo a fondo y cambiando muchas cosas, y pronto volveré a subir el capítulo 1. Esta historia la escribí en Navidad. El 27 de Diciembre cumplí un año como escritora de fanfics, y decidí hacer algo como "celebración". Y éste fue el resultado. Espero que os guste. ^_^  
  
  
  
GLOSARIO:  
  
*seinen manga: género dirigido a un público masculino situado entre los 18 y los 25 años más o menos. Acostumbra a ocuparse de temas adultos como la política, los negocios y ese tipo de cosas.  
  
*kara-age: pollo rebozado con una clase de harina especial.  
  
*kekkai: es una barrera protectora. En Tokio existen varios kekkai formados por edificios, líneas de tren, etc. que los Dragones de la Tierra quieren destruir. El más poderoso es la Torre de Tokio. La habilidad principal de los Dragones del Cielo es la de crear un kekkai o zona protegida que sumerge lo que queda dentro de ella en una dimensión alternativa. Un Dragón de la Tierra no puede salir de un kekkai, mientras que un Dragón del Cielo sí puede penetrar en la zona protegida creada por otro Dragón del Cielo. La única forma que tiene un Dragón de la Tierra de salir del kekkai es 1)porque el Dragón del Cielo lo retire voluntariamente, o 2)porque el Dragón del Cielo esté malherido o muerto, con lo que la barrera es destruida. Los desperfectos causados en la dimensión alternativa, en caso de que el kekkai sea destruido afectarán a la zona real en ese momento, en unos días, años, o el Día Prometido.  
  
*Poki: la chuchería preferida de Yuzuriha. Son barritas de galleta cubiertas parcialmente de chocolate, aunque hay de más sabores. *yum* ^_^  
  
*yakitori: trocitos de pollo clavados en palitos con salsa.  
  
*Ryuki: es el nombre del arcángel del fuego en Wish, otro manga de las CLAMP.  
  
*Kansai: es una región al oeste de Japón. Sorata es originario de allí.  
  
  
  
Copyright: X pertenece a las CLAMP. Yo sólo cojo prestados sus personajes para dar rienda suelta a mis locuras.  
  
  
  
1 UN DÍA CONTIGO  
  
Yuzuriha subió los últimos escalones que llevaban al apartamento de Kusanagi lentamente. Una vez más miró la pequeña nota donde había apuntado la dirección para asegurarse de que, efectivamente, aquel era el piso del soldado, y no se había perdido, como era costumbre en ella. A sus pies, Inuki la miró con curiosidad y gimió muy bajo. La chica lo miró y sonrió.  
  
-No pasa nada, es sólo que no quiero confundirme.  
  
En una pequeña placa junto al timbre descubrió el nombre de su amigo.  
  
-Pórtate bien, Inuki. No destroces nada, ni te subas en los sillones. Y sobre todo, no flotes.  
  
El cachorro gruñó y después se echó en el suelo. Yuzuriha tocó el timbre y aguardó a que la puerta se abriese. Vaya sorpresa que se llevaría al verla allí. Pasados unos segundos, insistió. Miró su reloj al ver que el segundo intento no había sido efectivo. Las once de la mañana. Él le había dicho que solía levantarse temprano. Llamó una tercera vez, ya sin mucha esperanza. El pequeño inugami se había sentado y miraba alternativamente la puerta y a su dueña.  
  
La jovencita bajó la cabeza mientras la desilusión se pintaba en su rostro. Sabía que debía haber llamado antes de venir. Sin embargo, sus ganas de sorprenderlo habían superado sus instintos previsores, que no eran demasiado fuertes. Apoyó la espalda en la puerta y se deslizó hasta que quedó sentada sobre sus talones. ¿Dónde estaría? Tal vez estuviese de servicio... no, él le había dicho que tenía unos días libres antes de incorporarse de nuevo a su destacamento. O tal vez hubiese ido a comprar... o... Yuzuriha apretó el paquete que llevaba en las manos contra su pecho. O quizá estuviese con una chica, su novia... Sintió que las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos y se limpió con la manga de su abrigo. Inuki apoyó una pata en el brazo de la chica y lamió su mejilla, hasta que consiguió que sonriera.  
  
-Perdona, no quería preocuparte. Será mejor que volvamos a casa... – dijo mientras se levantaba del suelo y con los dedos se frotaba suavemente los ojos para eliminar cualquier rastro de llanto.  
  
Bajó todos los escalones del bloque de pisos muy despacio, y le pareció que había pasado una eternidad cuando por fin llegó al portal. Comenzó a andar sin rumbo. Aún no tenía gana de regresar a la mansión Imonoyama. Seguramente los demás notarían que algo le pasaba, e insistirían hasta que se lo contase, sobre todo Sorata, que se había vuelto muy protector con ella desde su encuentro con Fuuma, el Kamui oscuro.  
  
Sin apenas darse cuenta, entró en un pequeño parque lleno de árboles ahora desnudos de hojas por el invierno. Algunas flores de temporada asomaban tímidamente entre el césped algo reseco debido al frío de los últimos días. Varias familias y parejas paseaban por allí, desafiando al clima y a los terremotos que habían asolado Tokio en las últimas semanas. Otros, simplemente, pasaban a toda prisa, deseando llegar a la seguridad y confort de sus hogares.  
  
Yuzuriha caminó hasta una zona algo más desierta, en la unión de varios caminos y se sentó en un banco, cerca de un pequeño estanque. Su inugami subió hasta el banco sin usar sus poderes, como la chica estaba intentando enseñarle sin éxito. Sólo lo hacía cuando lo obligaba o cuando quería contentarla. Ella le rascó detrás de las orejas suavemente en un gesto de aprobación y el perrito movió la cola alegremente.  
  
-¿Sabes Inuki? Ahora empiezo a pensar que tal vez Kusanagi se aburre conmigo, pero es demasiado amable para decir nada. Sería lógico, tiene diez años más que yo, y es soldado mientras que yo sólo soy una estudiante. Pero... su compañía es tan agradable, hablamos de tantas cosas, además puede verte... él es... especial...  
  
El cachorro ladró y luego flotó hasta el hombro de su dueña, frotando su suave pelaje contra el cuello de la muchacha. Ésta acarició a su mascota cariñosamente.  
  
-Sí, ya sé que tú me entiendes, y que estás conmigo, pero... a ti también te cae bien, ¿verdad?  
  
Varias personas se quedaron mirando a aquella jovencita que hablaba sola mientras palmeaba el aire y movieron la cabeza tristemente.  
  
-¿Señorita?  
  
Yuzuriha se sobresaltó al oír aquella voz tan familiar, y al volverse, sus pupilas se dilataron ligeramente. Kusanagi estaba frente a ella, vestido con un chándal gris y tenis blancos. Su cabello estaba húmedo y por su frente resbalaban algunas gotas de sudor. Su respiración, agitada, formaba pequeñas nubes de vapor blanco debido al frío. La chica se levantó y su inugami se posó a sus pies, mirando fijamente al recién llegado.  
  
-Kusa... Kusanagi...  
  
Él se acercó a ella.  
  
-¿Qué hace por aquí?  
  
Yuzu aún estaba algo aturdida por la súbita aparición del soldado y no acertaba a hilvanar las palabras.  
  
-Esto... yo... yo... había... venido a... a...  
  
Sus dedos se entrelazaban nerviosamente, y su mirada vagaba por todo el paisaje a su alrededor. Cuando volvió la vista al frente, el joven estaba a dos metros de ella, mirándola con preocupación.  
  
-¿Le ocurre algo?  
  
"Estaba corriendo, estaba corriendo..."  
  
La chica se mordió el labio inferior y miró hacia abajo. Luego, inspiró hondo y cuando levantó la cabeza, le ofreció una sonrisa.  
  
-Estoy bien. Sólo había venido a verte, pero en el apartamento no había nadie.  
  
Él sonrió dulcemente.  
  
-Salgo a correr todas las mañanas cuando estoy aquí. Es una forma de... liberar la energía. No podría quedarme en casa todo el día sin hacer nada. ¿Y por qué quería verme?  
  
-Oh, quería... –dijo mientras se volvía para coger el paquete, pero el joven la interrumpió.  
  
-Espere. Mejor vamos a mi casa. Hace frío y aquí vamos a coger una pulmonía. Podrá decírmelo mientras tomamos un café.  
  
En aquel momento, un escalofrío recorrió los cuerpos de ambos. Yuzuriha se ruborizó ligeramente mientras asentía. Tomó su bolso y el paquete y caminó junto a Kusanagi.  
  
-Siento haber interrumpido tu carrera.  
  
El soldado la miró.  
  
-No se preocupe. Ya casi había terminado el recorrido.  
  
Salieron del parque paseando, hablando de varias cosas, cambiando de tema constantemente. Ambos estaban aún algo desconcertados por el inesperado encuentro y aquello afectaba también a su conversación.  
  
  
  
Kusanagi abrió la puerta de su casa y cedió el paso a Yuzuriha y a su cachorro. La chica entró tímidamente, y esperó a que el dueño del piso entrara tras ella, y se quitara los tenis en la entrada. Ella hizo lo mismo con sus zapatos y comprobó que las patas de Inuki no estuvieran sucias. Al dar sus primeros pasos dentro del apartamento, un suave calor llegó hasta ella. El soldado había encendido la calefacción.  
  
-Le serviré el café. Póngase cómoda.  
  
La joven entró en un pequeño saloncito decorado sencillamente en tonos que iban a la perfección con la personalidad del dueño, con el toque masculino que caracteriza los pisos de los solteros, y se sentó en un cómodo sillón de color verde oscuro. Desde allí podía ver la cocina, separada de la sala por una barra. Kusanagi estaba rebuscando en un mueble.  
  
-¿Cómo le gusta el café? – oyó su voz amortiguada.  
  
-Con mucha leche y azúcar.  
  
Al fin lo vio sacar un azucarero, un paquete de café molido y una cafetera pequeña. Midió unas cucharadas del paquete y enchufó el aparato.  
  
-Si no le importa, voy a ducharme mientras se lo toma. No tardaré nada.  
  
-Prefiero esperarte.  
  
Él la miró confuso.  
  
-Pero...  
  
-Vete tranquilo – sonrió ella.  
  
-Está bien...  
  
Kusanagi apagó la cafetera y se encaminó hacia el pasillo, no sin antes dedicarle una sonrisa a la jovencita.  
  
  
  
Durante los minutos que estuvo sola, Yuzuriha se dedicó a mirar los títulos de los libros que había en la enorme librería frente al juego de sillones y sofá. Obras clásicas se mezclaban con algunos de los más recientes lanzamientos literarios, varias revistas de las Fuerzas de Autodefensa de Japón y algunos mangas de género seinen, colecciones sobre la fauna y flora del país y de continentes como Europa y África. Cuidadosamente sacó un volumen que trataba sobre los animales de la jungla hindú. Sus ojos recorrieron los dibujos, fotografías y textos de información. Elefantes, tigres, serpientes... todos eran hermosos a su manera... Volvió a colocar el libro en su sitio y sus pasos la guiaron a la cocina. Era una estancia pequeña, pero amueblada con todo lo imprescindible. Algunos libros de colores algo chillones llamaron su atención, y cuando se acercó pudo comprobar que eran de cocina japonesa. Tomó uno y lo abrió. Leyó una de las recetas, de kara-age, detallada mínimamente, de forma que el cocinero no pudiese malinterpretar alguna de las instrucciones. Trató de memorizar algunas, para luego poder hacerlo ella. Desde su último desastre culinario, cuando quemó el pescado de la cena hasta reducirlo a carbón, no había vuelto a acercarse a la cocina de la mansión, y dudaba que Akira la dejase intentar otro experimento, pero si estaba bajo su supervisión, tal vez...  
  
Un ruido la alertó. Volvió la cabeza hacia el pasillo y escuchó atentamente. Después se sonrojó. Era la ducha, el sonido del agua caer sobre el baño y sobre Kusanagi...  
  
Un gruñido sordo la sacó de sus pensamientos. Cuando se volvió, vio a Inuki golpeando suavemente la hoja de una planta con la pata mientras la inspeccionaba cuidadosamente. Después, el cachorro se acostó en el suelo sin quitarle ojo a la maceta.  
  
-Inuki... – dijo Yuzuriha mientras se acercaba a él -. Te dije que no fueras revoltoso. Debes portarte bien porque si no, Kusanagi no querrá que volvamos aquí.  
  
Tomó al inugami en brazos y volvió al sofá. Sin embargo, no se sentó. Cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo, algo captó su atención. Fue hasta el ventanal, que daba a una minúscula terraza. Desafiando al frío, abrió la puerta corredera de cristales y salió.  
  
La vista desde allí era realmente impresionante. El día estaba nublado, lo que realzaba los colores oscuros de la ciudad, y recortaba el paisaje urbano en el horizonte. Los enormes jardines imperiales quedaban a la izquierda, ofreciendo una fascinante y a la vez triste mezcla de color. Intentó imaginar aquel lugar lleno de árboles en flor, de brillantes tonos en la primavera... Frente a ella, a lo lejos, la Torre de Tokio. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al pensar en la batalla que se libraría el Día Prometido en aquel lugar. Se mordió el labio inferior mientras sus manos se aferraban a la barandilla. Era uno de los últimos kekkai que quedaba en pie en la ciudad después de la destrucción del edificio Sunshine 60, la plaza de Nakano Sun y la línea Yamanote. Un lugar que tendrían que proteger a costa de sus vidas para que la humanidad tuviese una segunda oportunidad.  
  
Tan ensimismada estaba en sus pensamientos que no había oído a Kusanagi entrar en la sala. El soldado se había sentido algo desconcertado al no encontrarla, pero enseguida había visto la puerta de la terraza abierta y se había asomado, hallándola allí, totalmente absorta. Frunció el ceño. Para él había sido toda una sorpresa saber que ella era uno de los Dragones del Cielo, uno de sus enemigos. Para entonces ya era muy tarde, no podía hacer nada. Aunque había tenido que pasar mucho tiempo trabajando, también había pensado mucho en ella, demasiado. Había meditado en que aquel hecho había dado la vuelta a su relación con ella. No sabía qué hacer. Le daba miedo confesarle que él era un Dragón de la Tierra, uno de los Siete Ángeles. No podía adivinar su reacción, se sentiría engañada, tal vez llegara a odiarle...  
  
Yuzuriha sintió una presencia tras de ella y se volvió. Kusanagi estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta de la terraza, mirándola. Llevaba puesto un pantalón vaquero algo desgastado, un jersey gris marengo y calcetines de deporte blancos. Una toalla colgaba de sus hombros. Inuki corrió a su encuentro y le ladró, moviendo la cola alegremente. El joven se agachó y le acarició la cabeza.  
  
-Es muy cariñoso.  
  
La muchacha rió.  
  
-Si dijeras eso delante de Sorata, se echaría las manos a la cabeza. No sé por qué, pero cada vez que anda cerca, Inuki corre a morderle. Con todos los demás es muy amistoso, excepto con él. Pobrecillo.  
  
El soldado se levantó.  
  
-Será mejor que entremos. Hace bastante frío y no quisiera que enfermara.  
  
Yuzuriha sonrió y lo siguió hacia la casa. Una vez allí volvió a acomodarse mientras Kusanagi entraba una vez más a la cocina y servía el café. Volvió con una bandeja con tazas y algunas galletas en un plato. Se sentó en otro sillón y depositó su carga en la mesita baja que había junto a ellos. Se sumieron en un momentáneo silencio mientras daban el primer sorbo a sus tazas, y Yuzu hacía sentarse a Inuki antes de compartir su galleta con él.  
  
-Y... ¿por qué quería verme?  
  
La jovencita rebuscó a un lado y otro del sillón hasta que por fin encontró lo que buscaba. Era el misterioso paquete que había visto en sus manos desde que la encontró en el parque.  
  
-Verás, anoche celebramos una fiesta y nos intercambiamos regalos. Éste es para ti.  
  
Kusanagi miró el envoltorio durante un momento, desconcertado. Luego, sonrió y lo cogió.  
  
-Muchas gracias, pero no debía haberse molestado. ¿Puedo abrirlo?  
  
Ella asintió con una brillante sonrisa. Con cuidado, procurando no romper el papel, el joven fue descubriendo el regalo. Lo primero que descubrió fue una caja de Poki. Él sonrió. Junto a las barritas había un osito de peluche pequeño. Era marrón, muy suave, sus ojos eran dos botones negros y al cuello tenía atada una cinta con un corazón.  
  
-Tienes que ponerle un nombre.  
  
El joven lo miró durante unos momentos y luego levantó la cabeza hacia Yuzuriha.  
  
-Se llamará Ryuki.  
  
-¿Ryuki?  
  
-Es un nombre bonito, ¿no crees?  
  
La jovencita asintió sonriendo. El soldado puso el peluche cuidadosamente en la mesa y volvió a mirar el paquete. Un papel de seda azul cielo separaba estos dos objetos de un tercero. Cuando Kusanagi lo retiró, sus ojos se abrieron asombrados. El tercer regalo era un jersey de color marrón oscuro. El soldado lo desdobló con cuidado.  
  
-Es precioso. Pero... ha debido costarle mucho...  
  
Yuzuriha se sonrojó hasta la punta de sus cabellos.  
  
-Lo he hecho yo, así que no tanto como imaginas. Eso sí, no está muy bien... me he saltado algunos puntos, y las hileras son irregulares...  
  
-No sabía que supiera tejer.  
  
-Y no sé... Arashi le estaba haciendo uno a Sorata y me puse junto a ella... las dos aprendimos fijándonos en un libro y con un poco de ayuda de Karen, que sí sabe. Lo que pasa es que, como no sé tu talla, pues...  
  
-Me lo probaré y saldremos de dudas.  
  
Se levantó y entró al pasillo. Unos segundos después, aparecía con el jersey puesto. Las mangas le quedaban un poco largas, y era algo holgado, pero Kusanagi parecía muy satisfecho con el resultado. Yuzu se llevó las manos a la boca.  
  
-Dios mío... es demasiado ancho... y las mangas...  
  
-Me queda bien. Es cómodo y abrigado. Me vendrá estupendamente cuando tenga que trabajar cerca del monte Fuji. Allí hace mucho más frío que aquí en Tokio.  
  
La jovencita asintió un poco ruborizada. El soldado torció el gesto.  
  
-Sin embargo, yo no tengo regalo para usted.  
  
-¡Oh, no te preocupes! Yo...  
  
-Ya sé. La invitaré a comer.  
  
-No es necesario...  
  
-Quiero hacerlo.  
  
La dulzura de su mirada hizo que la joven volviese a sonrojarse.  
  
-De acuerdo.  
  
-Iré a por mi cazadora y nos iremos. Vaya pensando dónde quiere comer.  
  
Segundos más tarde, Kusanagi apareció enfundándose una cazadora de cuero que llevaba pintado el emblema de las Fuerzas de Defensa de Japón. Yuzuriha ya se había abotonado su abrigo y le esperaba en el saloncito. Inuki había vuelto a observar aquella hoja de la maceta que antes lo inquietó, aunque no se movió de los pies de su dueña.  
  
-Listo.  
  
Cuando la chica se volvió hacia él, se quedó asombrada. Se había cambiado los vaqueros por unos pantalones chinos de color verde oscuro, y llevaba el jersey marrón que ella le había regalado.  
  
-¿Te... te lo vas a dejar puesto?  
  
-Pues claro. ¿Nos vamos?  
  
Ella volvió a sonrojarse, e iba a empezar a caminar hacia la puerta, cuando su inugami corrió hacia el ventanal y comenzó a ladrar. Ambos se volvieron y la expresión de Yuzuriha se iluminó.  
  
-¡Mira, Kusanagi! ¡Está nevando!  
  
La joven también corrió hacia el ventanal, mirando ensimismada cómo los pequeños copos blancos caían lentamente hasta el suelo.  
  
El soldado se detuvo junto a ella, mirando sus brillantes ojos y su sonrisa contagiosa. Su corazón se enterneció una vez más. Aquella chiquilla había llegado muy dentro de él, nadie lo entendía como ella. Desde el primer momento, cuando ella se había echado en sus brazos llorando, había sentido que un vínculo muy fuerte los unía. ¿Qué sucedería cuando él le dijese quién era en realidad? Tarde o temprano, ella tendría que saber la verdad, y prefería que lo averiguase por él antes que por otros, o por una desgraciada casualidad. No es que fuesen a enfrentarse en alguna escaramuza, ya que él no participaba en la destrucción de los kekkai de la ciudad, como algunos de sus compañeros, pero... el Día Prometido se acercaba inexorablemente...  
  
"Hoy, no" pensó. "No quiero arruinar su ilusión. Otro día, la llamaré, y entonces le contaré todo. Y ella decidirá qué hacer, si no quiere volver a verme, si quiere que seamos enemigos... o tal vez, que las cosas sigan como están."  
  
La nieve caía ahora formando una espesa cortina. Kusanagi puso una mano en el hombro de Yuzuriha.  
  
-Parece ser que después de todo no vamos a poder salir a comer. ¿Qué le parece si preparo algo y almorzamos aquí? No soy un buen cocinero, pero sé hacer algunos platos.  
  
-¡Eso sería estupendo! Podría ayudarte, pero no se me da bien la cocina, y desde que estuve a punto de provocar un incendio en la mansión...  
  
El joven rió de buena gana.  
  
-Buen equipo seríamos. En fin, vayamos a ver qué es lo que sale. Siempre podemos pedir algo de comida a domicilio.  
  
Después de quitarse los abrigos, se colocaron los delantales y comenzaron a preparar la comida. Fijándose en los libros que Kusanagi tenía en la estantería, media hora más tarde tenían servido sopa de miso, bolas de arroz y yakitori. Charlaron animadamente durante el almuerzo sobre todo lo que habían hecho desde la última vez que se habían visto, un mes atrás. Luego, se instalaron confortablemente en el sofá y se dispusieron a ver una película antigua.  
  
-Debería llamar a su casa. Seguramente estarán preocupados.  
  
-Sí, pero cuando termine esta escena...  
  
Así pasaron unos minutos, y cuando el soldado iba a recordarle a Yuzuriha la llamada, se dio cuenta de que un suave peso se había instalado en su hombro. Al volver la cabeza, vio que la jovencita se había quedado dormida, y que su mejilla descansaba en su brazo. Suspiró. Cogiendo el teléfono con mucho cuidado, marcó el número de la mansión Imonoyama. Al tercer tono cogieron el teléfono, y una voz calmada y profunda respondió.  
  
¿Sí?  
  
-¿Es la mansión Imonoyama?  
  
Sí, ¿quién es?  
  
-Soy Kusanagi, amigo de Yuzuriha. Les llamaba para decirles que está conmigo, que no se preocupen por ella.  
  
Gracias. La verdad es que no nos dijo cuándo volvería y ya estábamos un poco inquietos.  
  
Una voz al otro lado de la línea telefónica con un fuerte acento de Kansai preguntó al interlocutor por Yuzuriha. Por un momento, la conversación derivó por otro cauce cuando éste le contestó. Luego oyó algo más, y el hombre con quien hablaba volvió a él.  
  
Disculpe. Me estaban preguntando si era Yuzuriha.  
  
-No se preocupe. Ella misma hubiese llamado, pero es que se ha quedado dormida mientras veíamos una película, y no he querido despertarla.  
  
Entiendo. ¿Podría decirle que la esperamos para la hora de la cena?  
  
-Desde luego. Buenas tardes.  
  
Gracias por llamar. Adiós.  
  
Cuando colgó el teléfono, y volvió a mirarla, se encontró con la mirada somnolienta de Yuzuriha fija en él.  
  
-He llamado a tu casa. Estaban preocupados porque no habías dicho cuándo volverías.  
  
-¿Quién ha cogido el teléfono? ¿Un chico o una chica?  
  
Yuzuriha temió por un momento que hubiese sido Sorata. Si así había sido...  
  
-Un chico... – Yuzuriha gimió -. Tenía una voz muy serena...  
  
-Entonces fue Subaru. Menos mal...  
  
-¿Por qué menos mal?  
  
-Porque si llega a ser Sorata aún estás hablando por teléfono. Te hubiese hecho un interrogatorio.  
  
-¿Y eso?  
  
La chica dudó un momento cómo contarle el hecho que desencadenó el comportamiento del monje con ella.  
  
-Hace... hace poco... tuve un mal encuentro... en la calle...  
  
Kusanagi frunció el ceño. Siendo quien era ella, probablemente se tratase de un Dragón de la Tierra, tal vez estaba hablando del incidente con Satsuki, cuando perdió a su anterior inugami, o... de Fuuma...  
  
-Desde entonces, Sorata se ha vuelto excesivamente protector. Tiene que saber dónde voy y cuándo vuelvo cada día, para localizarme si es necesario... Es muy dulce por su parte, pero a veces es muy pesado...  
  
-Tal vez es que le gusta...  
  
-¡Oh, no! – Yuzu sonrió -. Está muy enamorado de Arashi. Y juraría que ella le corresponde, pero es demasiado tímida para decírselo... ¡Vaya! ¡Me he perdido lo más interesante de la película!  
  
Ambos se sumieron de nuevo en el silencio, mirando la pantalla del televisor. Kusanagi meditaba sobre todo lo que le había dicho Yuzuriha. Poco a poco iba conociendo a los que rodeaban a la muchachita. Ya sabía de Sorata, que era de quien más hablaba, y de Arashi, había oído algo sobre Kamui, también había mencionado a Karen y recordaba algo sobre Aoki Seiichiro, y ahora también Subaru. Todos parecían ser muy jóvenes...  
  
-Kusanagi...  
  
-¿Umm?  
  
-¿Podrías llamarme Yuzuriha...? Es que... ahora que lo pienso... suena un poco ridículo que me llames de usted cuando tienes más años que yo... mientras que yo te llamo por tu nombre...  
  
Él sonrió.  
  
-Está bien, como quieras... Yuzuriha...  
  
La jovencita suspiró y volvieron a concentrarse en la película. Unos minutos más tarde, al mirarla, el soldado vio que había vuelto a quedarse dormida. Inuki puso sus patitas delanteras en el borde del sofá y posó el hocico sobre ellas, gimiendo muy bajo. Procurando no moverse mucho, Kusanagi extendió su enorme mano y ayudó al cachorro a subir.  
  
-Ten cuidado y no la despiertes...  
  
El inugami lo entendió a la perfección, y muy despacio, se acomodó en el hueco que había en el regazo de su dueña. El soldado también puso todo su empeño en no molestarla cuando movió suavemente el brazo y rodeó los hombros de la jovencita, que acomodó la cabeza sobre su pecho con un suspiro de contento. Poco después, Kusanagi cerró los ojos y los siguió al país de los sueños.  
  
Fuera seguía nevando.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
NOTA:  
  
Quizá os pueda resultar extraño que Kusanagi llame de usted a Yuzuriha mientras ésta lo tutea. Decidí guiarme por la traducción del japonés, ya que esos tomos aún no han llegado aquí a España. La palabra que emplea Kusanagi para referirse a Yuzu es "ojou-san", que significa señorita, o 'missy', como fue traducido al inglés. Kusanagi dio permiso a Yuzuriha para llamarle por su nombre. 


End file.
